Quatre mots
by CarysIsis
Summary: Il suffirait de quelques mots...Mcweir


mierQuatre mots…

_**AUTEUR :** Morgane._

_**EMAIL** bastien.morganeclub-internet.fR_

**Forum sur les couples d'Atlantis** : http://loveinthecity.aceboard.fr/

**Forum pour publier vos fanfictions** : http://loveinatlantis.aceboard.fr/

_**DATE :** Janvier 2008_

_**SAISON :** Hors saison_

_**CATEGORIE :** Romance, drame, mais un petit peu…_

_**RESUME **: Il suffirait que de quelques mots…_

_**ARCHIVES** Je serai très heureuse que ce fan fic soit diffusé sur d'autres sites, merci de m'en informer si vous l'utilisez._

_**DISCLAIMER** Je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette fic, que j'écris pour le plaisir._

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR** :

Voila, c'est ma première mcweir, j'espère que cela vous plaira, je l'ai écrite en 2 heures. Cela pour l'anniversaire de mon sucre d'orge c'est-à-dire BBS qui fête aujourd'hui ses… on ne dit rien lol Bon anniversaire ma loupiotte, j'espère que cette fic te plaira !!!!!

Un grand merci à malice qui a pris la patience de corriger cette fics et à ma lily, à qui j'avais demandé, mais que je n'ai pas osé déranger, vue le travail que tu avais à faire !!!

Bonne lecture…

Un magnifique coucher de soleil s'étendait à l'horizon, parsemant le ciel de couleurs orange, violette et bleu, le tout se mêlant comme de la peinture sur une toile. Les doux rayons de l'astre éclairaient faiblement un quartier pavillonnaire de banlieue…

Celui-ci était désert, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive…Tous semblaient déjà endormis…On entendait seulement que un chien qui aboyait au loin, et quelques oiseaux, qui n'allaient d'ailleurs pas tarder à quitter les lieux…

L'un d'eux vint se poser sur une branche d'un arbre, qui se situait devant une grande baie vitrée…Elle éclairait un salon de taille moyenne, qui était illuminé des derniers rayons de soleil, lui conférant une atmosphère douce et chaleureuse, comme jadis…

Un craquement, comme quelqu'un qui marchait sur un plancher trop vieux, se fit entendre et un homme apparut…Il était de taille plutôt grande et de corpulence moyenne…Il avait les cheveux bruns, courts et de magnifiques yeux bleus…

L'homme jeta négligemment ses clés dans un soupir et parcourra la pièce du regard…Ses yeux stoppèrent sur un piano à queue noire, posé là au milieu du salon…Un voile de tristesse passa dans ses yeux bleus, alors qu'un faible sourire en coin naissait sur ses lèvres…

Un piano…aussi loin que remontait sa mémoire il avait toujours voulu être pianiste…et…Il aurait put le devenir…Si seulement son père et son professeur ne l'avaient pas empêché d'exercer sa passion…Ne le jugeant pas assez doué, ils avaient préféré mettre un terme à ses cours de piano, pour qu'il se concentre vers quelque chose de beaucoup plus concret que ses chimères de devenir pianiste…

Ils l'avaient poussé vers la voie des sciences, vers un métier qui allait faire de lui un homme célèbre…Et il était en quelque sorte devenu un homme célèbre dans sa profession…un scientifique…Le plus grand scientifique des deux galaxies réunies…mais à quel prix ? Au prix de sa passion…Plus jamais il n'avait touché un piano…Enfin, plus jamais…Jusqu'à ce qu'il la rencontre ou jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rencontrent…Elle lui avait redonné le gout de jouer…

Il s'était longtemps demandé comment une telle femme avait eu un si grand pouvoir sur lui, mais Rodney avait fini par y renoncer…Leur rencontre avait été pourtant des plus banales…Enfin, banale pour lui du moins…Elle, elle lui avait confié quelque temps après qu'ils se soient mis ensemble, qu'à ce moment là, elle l'avait trouvé étrange…

Lui, ne s'était par trouvé étrange…c'était elle qui avait débarqué en plein milieu de son labo dans la zone 51, alors qu'il revenait à peine de Russie ! Elle était rentrée sans y être invitée, pendant qu'il faisait des calculs complexes. La jeune femme avait commencé à parler…Voyant un manque de réponse flagrante de la part de son interlocuteur, elle avait, sans sommation aucune, fermé son ordinateur et lui avait tendu la main, en se présentant comme le Docteur Elizabeth Weir, future dirigeante de la cité d'Atlantis !

Rodney s'était immédiatement radouci. Il s'agissait quand même de celle avec qui il devait négocier, afin obtenir les meilleur scientifiques pour la mission…Ils avaient donc tout recommencé et, ils s'étaient présentés. Puis ensuite, ils avaient discuté d'Atlantis, et de la future mission…Rien de plus professionnel en somme…

Comme tous leurs contacts au début…Bon, il est vrai que leur arrivée, et ce qui c'était passé après sur Atlantis, ne leur avait guère laissé beaucoup le temps de papoter…cependant, au fis des mois et des années, ils s'étaient rapprochés. De simples connaissances, ils étaient passés à amis, puis à amants….

McKay se souvenait encore de la première fois qu'il l'avait embrassée…c'était lors d'un diner tard le soir. Cela faisait déjà pas mal de temps qu'un certain jeu de séduction s'était installé entre eux, et après plusieurs tergiversations, Rodney s'était enfin décidé à l'inviter à dîner… Ils s'étaient donc rendus au mess.

Alors que le repas semblait prendre une tournure romantique, le canadien, tellement nerveux, avait renversé toute une carafe d'eau sur le tee-shirt rouge de la diplomate…Rodney s'était empressé d'essayer de réparer sa faute, faisant pire que bien…

Quand il était à l'éponger, la tension était soudain montée…leurs visages s'étaient petit à petit rapprochés, leurs souffles s'étaient mêlés et finalement ils s'étaient embrassés.

Un baiser d'abord timide, et doux, puis de plus en plus passionné... Par la suite, tout s'était très vite enchainé…La première fois qu'il lui avait pris la main, qu'elle avait dormis dans ses bras, qu'ils avaient fait l'amour…Leur relation, secrète, avait bien vite été découverte, mais ils n'en avaient cure…ils s'aimaient et c'était tout ce qui comptait…

Elizabeth avait réussi à adoucir son caractère. Avec elle, il était devenu moins grincheux, moins égoïste, borné…bien sûr, il était toujours si sûr de lui et intelligent, mais…quelque chose avait changé…il était devenu plus…Humain. Il était tombé amoureux tout simplement…Amoureux d'une femme qui avait su voir au delà des apparences…Qui avait su percer sa carapace…une femme qui lui avait tout apporté et pour qui il aurait tout donné…pour Elizabeth, il s'était même remis au piano…ce piano qu'il n'avait pas touché depuis des années…

Ils se revoyaient encore…lui jouant du piano, elle assise dessus l'accompagnant en chantant…Tous ces petits moments de bonheurs qui avaient fait leur quotidien durant quatre ans…quatre longues années…Et, comme un bonheur n'arrivant jamais seul, un jours de mai, elle lui avait annonçé qu'elle était enceinte…

Enceinte…ce mots avait résonné d'une drôle de façon à ses oreilles, comme si c'était à lui qu'on avait annonçait qu'il attendait un bébé….Un bébé…lui si réfractaire avec les enfants…McKay en avait été si surpris qu'il s'était évanoui…Oui, il avait bel et bien fait une autre syncope, comme n'avait pas manqué de lui faire remarquer John…John…celui-là l'avait bien aidé, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte…

Quand le militaire lui avait annoncé que Keller était enceinte, cela lui avait provoqué un électrochoc…si Sheppard pouvait être père, lui aussi ! Bien sûr, il savait pertinemment que cela n'avait rien avoir avec un concours de qui serait le meilleur papa. La leader n'avait pas manqué de lui faire la remarque d'ailleurs…

Sur ce fait, ils avaient tous les deux longuement discuté pendante toute une nuit….Chacun exposant ses peurs et ses angoisses…Rodney s'était confié et ouvert à elle comme jamais encore…Cela leur avait fait énormément de bien et ils avaient tous les deux abordé sereinement leur rôle de futurs parents…mais tout bonheur est de courte durée, pensa-t-il, alors qu'un voile de tristesse passait dans ses yeux….

De trop courte durée, hélas…il s'était produit quelque chose d'horrible, qui les avaient tous les deux anéantis…la perte de leur bébé…ce bébé qui représentait tant d'espoir, de réussite, parfait reflet de leurs deux caractères, n'était plus…

Au troisième mois de grossesse, Elizabeth avait fait une fausse couche, les plongeant dans des ténèbres sans fond…perdus dans leur douleur et dans leur désespoir, aucun des deux n'avait réussi à surmonter cette tragédie…Leur couple s'était enfoncé petit à petit, pour finir par se séparer….

Enfin, pas vraiment séparer…Elizabeth lui avait demandé une pause…Mais Rodney savait ce que pause dans un couple voulait dire…et…depuis quatre mois, à présent, rien n'était plus pareil.

Bien sûr, quand ils se croisaient au travail, ils étaient professionnels, mais en privé, ils n'étaient plus que des étrangers…ne sachant plus comment se comporter, se parler…

Rodney soupira...il était las, fatigué de toutes ses questions…pourquoi tout était-il toujours si compliqué ? Pourquoi la vie ne pouvait-elle pas le laissé espérer ? Espérer un éventuel retour ?

Le canadien embrassa la pièce du regard, vide de sa présence, puis, se dirigea mécaniquement vers le piano…ce piano qui lui avait apporté joies et peines…

Après voir poussé un nouveau soupir, le jeune homme s'assit devant et laissa machinalement ses doigts glisser sur les touches dans un doux mouvement…Se laissant imprégner par le son, par les sentiments, et les sensations que cela lui provoquait…Ailleurs…Voilà où il était…loin de toute souffrance, de cette absence…Il réouvrit les yeux et l'image fugace d'Elizabeth lui apparut, si belle, si elle…en serrant un peu plus son cœur, dans cette douleur qui était la sienne depuis quatre mois…quatre mois…Il aurait tout donné pour la revoir une dernière fois…pour que tout recommence….

Ses yeux se fixèrent sur ses doigts…devait-il jouer ? Essayer de reprendre une vie normale, sans elle à ses cotés ? Le voulait-il ? Sans vraiment y réfléchir, il posa un doigt sur une des touches et au moment où il allait appuyer sur celle-ci, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre….

McKay sursauta, légèrement surpris que quelqu'un vienne le déranger à cette heure….Faisant contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, il se leva et se dirigea vers l'entrée, jetant au passage un coup d'œil à l'horloge qui indiquait 20H00.

Qui osait le déranger à cette heure ci ? Si c'était John, il allait l'entendre ! D'un mouvement sec, il ouvrit la porte.

**Rodney :** Qui vous…

Mais il ne put jamais finir sa phrase. Son visage se figea de stupeur et d'étonnement face à la personne qui se trouvait face à lui.

: - _(souriant)_ Bonjour Docteur McKay _(lui tendant la main) _Docteur Elizabeth Weir, heureuse de vous rencontrer.

Elle venait de lui donner le feu vert pour tout recommencer….

_Fin_


End file.
